


Последний глоток

by Renie_D



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: к суете Гюнтер привык...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Armin Arlert 2016

К суете Гюнтер привык. Теснота и брызги рукомойника на маленькой кухне (четыре сестры — сущее наказание), толчея городских улиц и выкрики зазывал на ярмарках, давка перед воротами по возвращению из-за Стен. Его не раздражал ни назойливый шум, ни случайные прикосновения — острые локти, твёрдые плечи. А в такие моменты, как сейчас — в последние минуты перед вылазкой — чужое беспокойство было лекарством, спасающим от дурных мыслей. И от страха, — огромного, как титан.

Все боятся — Гюнтер знал это твёрдо. Но кто-то владеет собой с той же лёгкостью, что и клинками, а кто-то сдаётся без боя, даже не пытаясь вытащить меч.

Глядя на беспокойное море из разведчиков и лошадей, сгрудившихся перед замком в ожидании, Гюнтер каждый раз старался угадать, скольких из них он увидит вновь. 

— Что застыл? Задумался? — Рука Эрда ложится на плечо, но вместо тяжести Гюнтер чувствует облегчение.

— Отстань от него и подтяни лучше подпругу. — В голосе Петры — сплошное недовольство, слишком вязкое, слишком нервное. Он слышит тревожный набат за фасадом грубоватой заботы — чужой не разобрал бы, но они слишком многое пережили вместе. 

Её лекарство от страха иное, чем у него. И Гюнтер улыбается ей, тепло и успокаивающе. "Всё в порядке" — повторяет он про себя, пытаясь донести эту простую мысль без слов, только взглядом. И у него получается — она выпускает из плена острых зубов закушенную губу с ярко-красным отпечатком и легко улыбается в ответ.

— Будешь? — подмигивает Оруо, показывая горлышко бутылки из-под полы потрёпанного, много раз латанного плаща. Это лекарство как подорожник — у каждого в разведке есть "счастливая" вещь. Та, что защищает и приносит удачу. И, конечно, целый ритуал перед выходом.

— Капрал опять будет морщиться! — шипит Петра. 

И это — тоже одна из многих примет.

Гюнтер делает шаг к Оруо, протягивает руку — и в этот момент в него врезается... нет, не локоть и не плечо.

— Простите! — широко распахнув глаза, лепечет мальчишка, налетевший на него со всех ног.

— Куда торопишься, пацан? — оглушительно хохочет Оруо. — Кусты в другой стороне. Или ты за новыми штанами к кастелянше?

— Простите, — ещё раз повторяет тот, не отрывая глаз от чего-то за их спинами. — Я не хотел.

А потом ужом проскальзывает мимо — худой, маленький, светловолосый. И бесстрашно бросается к Эрену с подружкой, стоящим в стороне.

— Сожрут, — выносит свой вердикт Оруо. 

Гюнтер не глядя забирает у него бутылку. 

Он смотрит на склонённые макушки — две тёмных и светлую. Смотрит на складки их новеньких курток, на яркие нашивки, на кисти рук, сжимающие рукояти мечей. 

"Пусть им повезёт, — впервые в жизни загадывает он, делая глоток. — Пусть".

Гюнтер почему-то уверен — эти трое не побегут, эти трое будут сражаться до последнего. 

А своё лекарство от страха у них уже есть.


End file.
